See The Rainbow
by Fatmerza99
Summary: Jika Kesedihan itu bagaikan Hujan dan Kebahagiaan itu bagaikan Matahari, maka butuh keduannya untuk melihat Pelangi. -SasuHina-[Rainbow] SHBF#6


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **See The Rainbow (c) Fatmerza**

 **Pairing : Sasuke U X Hinata H**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated : T**

 **SHBF#6**

 **[Rainbow-Pelangi]**

 **Warning : OOC,AU,Typos,EYD berantakan,dll**

 **Summary : Jika Kesedihan itu bagaikan Hujan dan Kebahagiaan itu bagaikan Matahari, maka butuh keduannya untuk melihat Pelangi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca cerita yang dibuat oleh author gaje**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 telah berakhir bersamaan dengan kemenangan yang diperoleh oleh kelima Negara Aliansi Shinobi. Semua orang bersuka ria dengan kemenangan tersebut. bahkan hubungan antar negara pun mengerat. Kesalahan Sasuke dan Orochimaru pun telah dimaafkan dengan hukuman ringan yang mereka dapatkan karena mereka termasuk tokoh penting yang berjuang di perang itu.

Hinata menatap nisan didepannya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Neji-nee..mungkin kalau kau tidak menyelamatkanku, kau pasti masih hidup sekarang..dan berbahagia seperti yang lain.."gumam Hinata sedih. Buliran cairan yang telah ditahannya sedari tadi akhirnya menetes juga.

"..Naruto-kun masih mengacuhkanku..padahal aku telah menyatakan perasaanku..tapi dia seakan melupakannya.."

"sepertinya..selamanya dia akan mencintai Sakura-chan..sudah waktunya aku mulai melupakannya..doakan aku Neji-nee agar aku bisa melupakannya dan merelakannya..jaa Nee-san"itulah kata terakhir yang Hinata ucapkan pada Nisan Neji. Setelah menyimpan bunga, Hinatapun beranjak berdiri dan beranjak pergi.

Hinata terkejut saat dia berbalik, Sasuke berdiri dihadapannya dengan memasang wajah datar.

"U..uch..chiha-..san?"gugup Hinata. Sasuke tetap diam dan beranjak meningalkan Hinata tanpa berpamitan sama sekali.

"jangan menangis.."gumamnya sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Hinata.

Sasuke termenung diatas atap rumahnya dengan memandang bulan. Bulan..mengingatkannya pada gadis kecil berambut pendek dengan Kimono ungu. Yang menjadi sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamannya. Namun, sepertinya gadis itu telah lupa akan dirinya. Ketahuilah, Sasuke masih menyimpan perasaannya sampai sekarang. Walaupun dia pernah diliputi oleh rasa dendam. Andai saja gadis itu menahannya untuk tidak pergi dari Konoha dulu, maka dia pasti akan menurutinya. Namun, gadis itu melupakannya dan mulai mengagumi orang bodoh itu.

Tanpa segaja, tadi sore dia bertemu dengan gadis itu dipemakaman, setelah dia mengunjungi makam ayah dan ibunya. Tak bisakah gadis itu melihat pancaran kerinduan dari matanya. Walaupun dia memasang wajah stoicnya.

 **_FlashBack_**

Sasuke kecil tengah berlatih jutsu bola api yang diajarkan oleh ayahnya. Keringat bercucuran membasahi keningnya. Dia tidak akan menyerah sebelum bisa menguasai jutsu itu dengan sempurna dan memperlihatkannya kepada ayahnya. Namun, yang muncul selalu api kecil yang cepat hilang.

"aduh.."suara seorang gadis merintih membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya keasal suara. Dilihatnya seorang gadis kecil dengan memakai kimono terjatuh tak jauh dari tempatnya latihan. Sasuke menghampiri gadis kecil itu.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"

"a..ano ka..kki ku ... "ucap gadis itu dengan wajah memerah.

"lututmu berdarah, kau harus segera diobati"jelas Sasuke setelah melihat luka kecil dilutut gadis kecil itu."ayo ikut aku kepinggir sungai untuk membersihkan lukamu"

Hinata berusaha untuk berdiri namun dia terjatuh lagi. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung berjongkok memunggungi gadis kecil itu. gadis kecil itu memandang punggung Sasuke bingung. Sasue merasakan tidak ada respon. Meliriknya.

"ayo naik, biar ku gendong.."jelasnya.

Dengan ragu, gadis itupun menaikki punggung Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa gadis itu telah menaiki punggungnya pun mulai berdiri dan berjalan ke pinggiran sungai. Merasa tempatnya telah cocok, Sasuke menurunkan gadis itu.

Sasuke mengambil air dari sungai dengan tangannya. Dan mengarahkannya keluka gadis itu sedikit demi sedikit untuk membersihkan lukanya, setidaknya itu bisa menghindari infeksi.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, siapa namamu?"kata Sasuke. Setelah dirasa bersih. Diapun mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya, ternyata sapu tangan.

"Hyuuga ..ta "wajah Hinata memerah saat Sasuke meniup lukanya dengan lembut. Dan melilitkan sapu tangan berwarna biru tua ke lututnya.

"selesai"kata Sasuke tersenyum puas dengan hasilnya.

" .ou Sasu..ke-san"kata Hinata dengan senyum yang merekah diwajah cantiknya.

Setelah itu mereka dekat dan terus dekat setiap harinya. Sasuke merasa nyaman dengan Hinata karena dia berbeda dengan gadis lainnya yang selalu berteriak dengan keras kalau berada didekatnya. Sedangkan Hinata merasa bahwa dia selalu diperlakukan secara istimewa oleh Sasuke.

 **_Flasback End_**

Esoknya, Hinata berjalan kearah ruangan Hokage. Hari ini, dia ditugaskan untuk mendatangi Hokage. Saat akan membuka pintu. Sayup-sayup Hinata mendengar percakapan nyonya Hokage dan seseorang. Bukan maksud menguping, tapi suara merekalah yang keras.

" _pikirkan baik-baik bocah!"_

" _aku sudah memikirkannya.. dan aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Konoha dan mengasingkan diri"_

" _aku harap kau mau memikirkannya kembali.."_

"masuklah Hinata"

Deg

Dia ketahuan menguping. Hinatapun masuk kedalam ruangan itu dengan menunduk. Dan berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"gomen Tsunade-sama"

"tidak apa-apa, baiklah. Hari ini kau dan Sasuke akan melaksanakan misi tingkat A yaitu menyerahkan gulungan rahasia ini ke Otogakure. Ingat gulungan ini sangat penting"jelasnya dengan menyerahkan gulungan itu ketangan Hinata, Hinata segera meraihnya.

"ha'i Tsunade-sama..saya undur diri"pamit Hinata sedangkan Sasuke telah meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa pamit.

"hmm, merekaa terlihat serasi..dan kalau sampai mereka berhubungan..maka mereka akan saling melengkapi satu sama lain.."gumamnya dengan tersenyum.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, sekitar 6 jam tanpa istrahat, Hinata dan Sasuke telah sampai di Otogakure. Setelah selesai menyerahkan gulungan itu yang disambut dengan gembira. Hinata dan Sasuke pamit. Diperjalanan hanya keheningan yang terjadi. Hinata harap misi ini akan segera selesai, karena dia begitu gugup kalau terus berada di dekat Sasuke. Baru sepertiga perjalanan, langit mendung terlihat. Tetes demi tetes air hujan mulai berjatuhan.

Hinata menatap punggung Sasuke yang berada didepannya. Sepertinya harapan Hinata pupus sudah. Dia tidak akan pulang cepat hari ini, menginggat sekarang sudah sore. Tiba-tiba Sasuke turun dari pohon dan Hinata mengikutinya.

"lebih baik kita berteduh dan bermalam di gua ini"

Hinata melihat ada sebuah gua dihadapan Sasuke. "Ha'i"

Hinata mengikuti Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam gua. Hinata membuka tasnya dan mengambil bento yang sengaja dia buat sedikit banyak, karena berfirasat kalau dia akan mendapatkan misi berpasangan. Sedangkan Sasuke mencoba menyalakan api unggun untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka yang sedikit basah terkena air hujan.

"mm...a..no Uchi..ha-san ini bento untukmu.."cicit Hinata dengan mengulurkan salah satu bentonya kepada Sasuke.

"Hn"Sasuke mengambilnya tanpa banyak berkata-kata.

Hinata senang karena Sasuke mau menerima bento miliknya. Dia kira Sasuke akan menolaknya bahkan berkata kasar padanya. Sasuke diam-diam tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Hinata.

Setelah selesai memakan bento pemberian dari Hinata, Sasuke berjalan kedepan pintu gua dan memandangi hujan deras dihadapannya. Hinata menatap punggung Sasuke dengan heran.

' _kau bohong Hime..'batin Sasuke._

"a..ano..Uchiha-san kenapa berdiri disitu?..Uchiha-san suka hujan?"rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa gugupnya.

Hening...

"hujan..menginggatkanku akan perkataan seseorang.."

"...tapi..dia seakan melupakanku dalam kehidupannya.. dia bilang jika kesedihan adalah hujan dan kebahagiaan itu adalah matahari, maka butuh keduanya untuk melihat pelangi.."Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Hinata tajam.

Degg...

Kata-kata itu...

 **_Flashback_**

"hiks..hik..s"isak tangis seorang gadis kecil menghiasi danau indah dihadapannya. Seorang pemuda kecil disampingnya menatap heran gadis kecil tersebut seraya mengusap rambut indigo gadis itu.

"kau kenapa Hime?"tanyanya.

"hiks..hiks..aku ingin menangis sebentar saja Suke.."Sasuke-pemuda kecil-itupun memeluk Hinata-gadis kecil itu-. Udara dingin menusuk kedalam kulit mereka. Karena baru saja hujan menguyur desa Konoha.

Setelah dirasa Hinata telah puas menangis. Sasuke pun melepas pelukannya. Hinata mengusap wajahnya yang bekas dipenuhi oleh air mata.

"Kaa-san meninggalkan aku Sasuke-kun.."katanya seraya tersenyum meski terlihat sangat terpaksa. Sasuke hanya diam menunggu gadis didepannya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"tapi aku sudah berjanji agar tidak menangisi kaa-san lagi..karena kaa-san bilang aku harus melalui hidup ini dengan senyuman meskipun sangat sulit.."Hinata menunduk dan menatap pantulan dirinya di air danau.

"aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa.."Sasuke mengaruk-garuk tekuknya yang tidak gatal."tapi..aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis lagi..mengerti"

Hinata mengangguk. Tiba-tiba senyuman cerah menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Setelah melihat pantulan sesuatu di air danau. Dan mengegadah ke langit.

"Sasuke-kun lihat ada Pelangi!"teriaknya Ceria sambil menunjuk ke atas langit. Sasuke kecil melihat kearah langit.

"hn.."

"Kaa-san bilang, jika kesedihan adalah hujan dan kebahagiaan itu adalah pelangi maka butuh keduannya untuk melihat pelangi... Sasuke-kun percaya..kah?"jelas Hinata kecil sambil menatap wajah Sasuke kecil disampingnya.

"mungkin.."

"aku merasa itu nyata.. soalnya baru saja aku sedih..tak lama kemudian aku merasa lega dan sekarang aku bahagia sekali dan sangat bersyukur karena Sasuke-kun selalu menemaniku.."

 **_Flashback End_**

Setelah ingatan sepintas itu hinggap dikepala Hinata. Hinata menunduk. Ya, dia memang hampir melupakan itu semua. Dia tidak mengira Sasuke masih menginggatnya setelah apa yang terjadi pada Klan Uchiha hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke menjadi renggang. Dan Hinata dengan bodohnya tidak mau berusaha untuk mendekati Sasuke. Parahnya, dia malah mengangumi sosok lain dan mengira bahwa dirinya mencintai sosok itu. padahal dia juga merasa bahwa dirinya hanya ada nama Sasuke. Teman masa kecilnya sekaligus cinta pertamanya..

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kearah hujan yang mulai mereda. Hatinya sakit melihat respon apa yang ditunjukkan oleh Hinata. Mungkin dia benar-benar telah dilupakan. Namun, tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Sasuke tertegun. Yang memeluknya adalah..Hinata...cinta pertamanya.

"go..gomen..hiks..Sasu..ke-kun..hiks.."isaknya." tidak pernah melupakan Sasuke-kun diingatanku juga hatiku..justru aku takut Sasuke-kun yang melupakannya.."

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Hinata yang mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang. Hinata tersentak, apa Sasuke benar-benar marah kepadanya?dan membencinya? Hinata menunduk dan terisak hebat.

"hei..sudah aku bilang, aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis"desis Sasuke dengan nada dibuat-buat agar seperti marah padahal dia telah tersenyum dengan manis hal yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain. Bukannya diam tangisan Hinata malah semakin keras.

Sasuke mulai gelagapan. Diapun menangkup wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. Dan menatap mata amethyst Hinata dengan lembut."jangan menagis lagi.."Hinata terpana dengan tatapan mata onix Sasuke. Tatapan yang sangat dirindukannya secara diam-diam.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Hinata membuat Hinata menutup matanya. Sasuke menyeringai.. memangnya apa yang dibayangkan Hinata. Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya kembali dan mengusap jejak air mata diwajah cantik Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. Merasa tidak terjadi apapun, malahan dia merasakan usapan halus di pipinya. Hinata membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Sasuke menyeringai didepannya.

"hei..memang apa yang kau harapkan..hn?"goda Sasuke. Wajah Hinata seketika memerah hebat. Dan segera menunduk.

"tii...tidak a..da"sangkalnya.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mendekap tubuh mungil Hinata dengan erat.

"aku mencintaimu Hime.."bisiknya.

"aku juga mencintai Sasuke-kun"katanya pelan dan membalas pelukan Sasuke. Namun masih terdengar ditelinga tajam Sasuke.

Pelangi menghias indah langit senja itu dan menjadi saksi penyatuan Cinta mereka. Ternyata benar, jika kesedihan yang mereka lalui adalah Hujan dan Kebahagiaan masa kecil adalah Matahari maka kita membutuhkan keduanya untuk melihat pelangi atau bisa dikatakan Cinta Sejati.

 **_End_**

 **A/N: flasback disana SasuHinanya masih kecil.**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga, maaf gaje yaa..judulnya juga kurang nyambung dan alurnya kecepetan serta akhirnya gantung.**

 **Terima kasih banyak atas Review di Fanfic Truth Of Vampirenya,maaf tidak satu persatu.**

 **Semoga bisa ikut meramaikan SHBF#6.**

 **Review nya dibutuhkan lho.. biar nambah semangat buat fanficnya.**


End file.
